


Tempestades Internas

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Children, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Você não conhece a dor que eu conheço e também não conhece o medo;Você nem ao menos conhece a violência e a mentira que rodeia esse mundo;Você não conhece as coisas ruins que eu conheço, as coisas ruins que eu vivi;É por isso que eu devo deixá-lo essa noite, Shion, porque quero que continue não conhecendo."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Tempestades Internas

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

Era fascinante ver Shion dormindo tão serenamente. Raios cortavam o céu lá fora causando sons ensurdecedores segundos depois, seus clarões não se deixavam intimidar pelas cortinas escuras que vendavam a enorme janela do quarto. Mesmo com tudo isso os olhos de Shion continuavam fechados e sua respiração permanecia pacata, um sorriso puro estampava o rosto do garoto e com isso Nezumi esperava que ele estivesse tendo bons sonhos.

Nezumi estava compartilhando a mesma cama que Shion naquele momento, mas ele sabia que jamais sentiria o mesmo aconchego com o qual aquele garoto era privilegiado. Seus olhos em estado de alerta não o deixavam descansar, não o deixavam aproveitar aquele singelo momento de paz. Nezumi tinha a impressão de que eles nunca o deixariam viver, sempre analisando qualquer possibilidade de perigo, esperando pelo pior. Eles o alarmaram quando Nezumi entrou no quarto de Shion pela janela, eles enxergaram o garoto como um inseto a ser dedetizado ou, um _rato._ Um rato que vivia no distrito de No.6, a cidade mentirosa dos mentirosos. Nezumi também era um rato, pelo menos era desse jeito que os guardas o chamavam.

Um trovão irrompeu do céu fazendo as janelas tremerem, Shion se estremeceu um pouco e foi só assim que Nezumi lembrou-se de que sua mão ainda estava entrelaçada na dele. Qual foi a última vez em que ele tivera esse tipo de contato humano? O calor sutil que a pele de Shion passava o aquecia ao mesmo tempo em que os resquícios de sua febre o deixavam com frio.

Nezumi ainda não entendia o motivo daquele garoto ter arriscado a vida para ajudá-lo, se descobrissem que ele estava escondendo um _VC_ com certeza tirariam tudo o que Shion e a mãe tinham. Seus sonhos de estudar fora seriam obrigados a cair no esquecimento assim com aquela enorme casa onde ele vivia. Nezumi então sentiu-se culpado, ele invadira aquele quarto, colocara uma faca no pescoço de Shion, ele queria _matá-lo_. O outro por sua vez lhe deu remédios, comida e um lugar para dormir. Em nenhum momento houve hesitação da parte de Shion, ele aparentava estar ajudando-o por pura e espontânea vontade.

O vento forte ameaçava quebrar o vidro da janela e entrar, trazendo consigo a chuva gélida que caía como se não houvesse amanhã. Tudo lá fora era tão tumultuoso e tudo lá dentro era tão pacífico. Nezumi não tinha dúvidas de que estava no meio de tudo, ele era a ponte que ligava os dois sentimentos opostos, o elo entre os dois mundos.

Ele conhecia a dor da tempestade, seus traumas poderiam causar tanto choque a alguém quanto um raio, dito isso, ele jamais seria como Shion.

Shion não conhecia a dor, Shion não conhecia a mentira. 

Shion não conhecia a violência que escondia-se lá fora, Shion nem tampouco era atormentado pela vontade de vingança que rasgava a alma de Nezumi de dentro para fora.

Shion era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo e Nezumi invejava sua inocência, entretanto ele sabia que se ficasse ali por mais tempo o espírito bondoso e despreocupado de Shion seria corrompido por toda a eternidade. No momento em que ele soubesse das coisas terríveis que rodeavam aquele lugar aparentemente perfeito, fecharia as pálpebras com agressividade e então ele jamais dormiria tranquilo outra vez. Shion não teria mais sonhos que o faziam sorrir feito um bobo, ele teria pesadelos envolvendo a morte das pessoas que amava. Shion não teria mais prazer em ajudar um desconhecido, ele passaria a ver qualquer um com um certo temor. Essa era uma passagem só de ida para o medo, o medo que se transformaria em ódio, o ódio que escureceria seu coração destruindo todas as suas esperanças de uma vida de paz.

— Nezumi — Shion murmurou ainda de olhos fechados apertando sua mão. — Eu estou... com medo.

— Estranho você dizer isso quando estava gritando na janela no meio da tempestade.

— Eu não estou com medo da tempestade, Nezumi — revelou o garoto de cabelos castanhos. — Estou com medo de você ir embora. Estou com medo de o levarem e o machucarem, estou com medo de nunca mais poder vê-lo.

Nezumi apertou a mão de Shion de volta enquanto tentava lutar contra o sentimento de angústia que apertava o seu próprio peito.

— Você está mesmo dormindo? — Ao perguntar isso ele olhou para Shion e o clarão de um relâmpago expôs duas órbitas que o fitavam com receio. — Eles não podem me machucar mais do que já machucaram, logo não há com o que se preocupar. Além do mais, você mal me conhece, eu tentei matá-lo. Você não pode ser tão burro a ponto de se importar com seu possível assassino, pode?

— Sei que fez isso apenas porque estava com medo.

— Não existe mais medo em mim, Shion, só existe ódio.

_Mentira._

A partir do momento em que os dois deram as mãos e riram deitados na cama Nezumi foi apossado por um novo tipo de medo, um com o qual ele ainda não sabia lidar, _o medo por Shion._

O garoto ao seu lado ergueu a outra mão e a posicionou contra sua testa.

— Sua febre passou — disse Shion. — Como estão seus ferimentos? Ainda doem muito?

Sua mente distorcida pelo sofrimento faziam Nezumi acreditar que se passara uma eternidade desde que alguém se preocupara com ele.

— Não.

— Isso é bom. — Os olhos de Shion travavam uma batalha contra o sono, logo eles se fechariam completamente e o garoto voltaria ao seu estado de tranquilidade. — Eu... eu... eu fiquei com medo de que... você... tivesse uma... uma infecção.

A paz de Shion tomava conta dele muito bem, o fez dormir outra vez. Nezumi se perguntou se algum dia seria abençoado com essa sensação, a sensação de que sua aura o protegesse do mal, como uma força invisível que cuida daqueles que merecem misericórdia. O _rato_ conhecia muito bem a resposta, ele jamais seria como Shion.

Nezumi esperou a respiração do garoto tornar-se profunda e com cuidado desvencilhou sua mão da mão dele.

_Adeus, calor humano._

Ele estaria sozinho dali em diante e não poderia experimentar tal coisa tão cedo. A verdade é que Nezumi nem mesmo sabia se estaria vivo quando a manhã chegasse.

Ele envolveu Shion com o cobertor até a cabeça para que ele não fosse despertado pelo frio que entraria no quarto quando a janela fosse aberta e admirou sua calmaria uma última vez antes de se afastar.

Lá fora a chuva dava uma trégua, relâmpagos ainda eram vistos ao longe e o barulho dos trovões já não estava mais presente. 

Nezumi sorriu ao imaginar que talvez a aura protetora de Shion tivesse trazido quietude para o lado de fora com a intenção de auxiliá-lo em sua fuga.

— Você vai me ver de novo, Shion, eu prometo.

Nezumi então foi embora com uma parte de si torcendo para que a promessa feita por ele não se concretizasse, para que Shion continuasse sendo quem era.


End file.
